St Patty's Day at Titans Tower
by Raven A. Star
Summary: Beast Boy celebrates St. Patrick's Day at the Tower. Short, ONE-SHOT [COMPLETED]


Author's Note:   
Well, Saint Patrick's Day is on, and I wanted to write something to you know, celebrate it with. So I wrote this ONE-SHOT story. That means it will only be ONE CHAPTER and there will be NO SEQUELS. *looks at BeastBoy_1189.* Last time I made a one chapter story I ended up making it into a 10 chapter story. *smiles proudly* But I am glad he nagged me to continue. ^_^ Anyway, here's the story to celebrate St. Patty's Day. Enjoy! 

-Raven A. Star

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The Titans woke to a sunny morning at the Tower. Cyborg was the first one up, so he began to make breakfast right away.

  
As he stood in front of the stove preparing eggs, pancakes and ham, he absentmindedly looked at the calendar. He smiled. 'So, today's St. Patrick's Day,' he thought, 'hm, what can I do to celebrate?'

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen yawning. Cyborg looked over and called out his name. "Yo BB, come here." Beast Boy walked over and stretched. 

"What's up, Cy?"

Cyborg pointed to the calendar. "Today's St. Patrick's Day." Beast Boy looked up half asleep.

"Let me see that thing." He grabbed the calendar and stared at it hard. Then his eyes popped open. He grinned idiotically and leaped in the air happily. "YAY!! THE DAY WHERE GREEN IS CELEBRATED!!!!! So, what are we gonna do to celebrate?" 

Cyborg walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a small bottle of green food dye. "First, we could start of with a green breakfast." He places several drops of the dye on the food. Beast Boy watched as the dye took effect. The eggs and the ham was like that in Dr. Suess's Green Eggs and Ham story. The pancake batter soon turned green too.

"Dude, that looks cool." Beast Boy looked at the green food amazed.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool ain't it?"   
  
  
A few minutes later, Robin, Starfire and Raven entered the kitchen and sat in their places at the table. Cyborg and Beast Boy walked over and placed the breakfast plates heaping full of the green food on the table. Robin looked at the food wide eyed.

"Um…it smells good. I hope it tastes good."  
  
  
Raven looked nervously at the food. She picked up a fork and poked the green substances. "What is it first of all?"

Starfire looked at the food squinting for a second or so and then gasped. "AH! It is the blue furry food! It has grown up to be green furry food and we are to feast upon it for the breaking of the fast!" Everyone stared at her. She took notice of the stares and blushed. 

Raven looked back at the food she was poking, then frowned. "Is that what it really is?"  
  
  
Beast Boy stared at her open mouthed. "You believe Starfire's little theory?"   
  
  
Raven turned and smirked at Beast Boy. "Actually, to tell you the truth, it does look like the blue furry food, only green." Cyborg sighed.

"That so called _green furry food_ just so happens to be eggs! And that is the ham," he then pointed to a plate heaping with the green colored ham," and that is the pancakes." He then pointed to a plate with a large stack of pancakes on it.

Raven nodded slowly. "Uh huh. Okay." She then took several slices of the green colored pancakes. "Why are they green anyway? It's today a holiday or something?"  
  
  
Beast Boy's mouth dropped all the way to the floor. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TODAY IS???" Raven looked at him like he was insane.

"Um, if I knew what today was I wouldn't be asking those questions, now would I?" Beast Boy ran over and yanked the calendar off the counter then raced back to Raven. He held the calendar in her face pointing at the day highlighted in green. 

  
"YOU SEE THIS DAY???" He was practically foaming at the mouth. Raven's eyes were wide in shock.

"Um…yeah. So?"   
  
  
"SO!! SO!!!! THIS DAY IS ST. PATRICK'S DAY!!!"   
  
  
Raven shrugged. "So, it's not as big of a holiday as Christmas or Halloween is."  
  
  
Beast Boy paused. "True, but what other day can you celebrate green?"  
  
  
Raven crossed her arms and smirked. "Christmas."  
  
  
Beast Boy looked at her nervously. "Another holiday…"  
  
  
"Halloween."  
  
  
"I can see where we are getting at here." Beast Boy frowned and stooped his head over like he was bummed out from playing a video game too long and ended up losing. Raven crossed her arms and continued to smirk at Beast Boy.  
  
  
"Don't feel bad Beast Boy, at least your all set for the holiday." She patted him on the head like a little boy. She then began to eat breakfast.   
  
  
Beast Boy was still feeling bummed out though. 'I wonder if Raven even cares that this is one of my favorite holidays. Hey I know! I'll celebrate it with her to show her!' 

"Be back in a bit guys!" Beast Boy then ran up the stairs and disappeared round the corner. Everyone stared. Cyborg who was shoveling ham and eggs on his plate only shrugged. 

"Don't ask me." 

Starfire stood up from the table. "Perhaps I shall go and see 'what is up.'" And with that she flew after Beast Boy.

-------------------------------------------

Beast Boy ran into his room and went straight to his closet. He threw open the doors and began throwing stuff in every direction.

"Can I be of any assistance?" Beast Boy peeked over his shoulder and saw Starfire standing in the doorway with her hands clasped together. 

"Sure, you know what a leprechaun looks like?"   
  
  
Starfire tilted her head. "Isn't that the little man who dances around saying 'catch me and I'll give you me pot o' gold'?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yup. Now, I wanna dress like one and celebrate St. Patty's with Ray."

Starfire ran into the room and began to dig through Beast Boy's closet with him trying to find useful items such as a hat or a fake beard and such. "Oh that would be wondrous Beast Boy! I am sure she would find that amusing!"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Hopefully in a good way."

-------------------------------------------

After eating breakfast Raven had went to her room to have some quiet time alone. She sat by her window reading a book. She enjoyed moments like these. However, her moment of peace would be interrupted by a certain green titan.

  
Knock. Knock. 

She looked up from her book and looked at the door. "Come in." Suddenly, the door flew open and there stood Beast boy. She stared at Beast boy. He was wearing a green suit (like those you see on leprechauns) and he had on a red beard and he had a wooden pipe hanging from his mouth. He had the goofiest grin on his face.

"'ello there lady. Good day ain't it?" He spoke with a weird accent that Raven guessed he was trying to make it sound like he was Irish.

"Um…yeah. It is a good day. Beast boy, what are you doing?" Beast Boy started to do a little dance.   
  
  
"Why I am celebrating St. Patrick's Day my lady!" Raven continued to stare at him. 'He's gone crazy. Either that or he just became really obsessed with a holiday. Nah, that still counts for being crazy.' Then Beast Boy ran over to Raven and grabbed her hand and began to dance again. "Come on! Dance with me!" Raven tried to escape his grasp but couldn't. 

"Beast boy, I'm giving you to the count of three to let go of my hand. 1---2---3!" Raven pulled and as she did, Beast Boy released her hand. When she yanked back she went flying backwards and landed hard on her behind. 

Beast Boy ran over to her and helped her back to her feet. "You okay?"   
  
  
Raven brushed his hand away and dusted invisible dirt off herself. "Yes, I am okay." 

Beast Boy then smirked at her. "Good, cause if you catch me you get me pot o' gold!" He leaped in the air and clicked his heels together. This startled her and caused her to fall on her butt again. She glared at Beast Boy who was smirking happily. 

"You're gonna get it Beast Boy!" She leaped up to grab Beast Boy but he dodged. She flew onto the bed and slid over and fell on the other side on her face. She stood up and saw Beast Boy frowning and tisking her.   
  
  
"Tisk tisk, never in my life have I seen such buffoonery." He then started laughing. Raven glared. She crossed. Her arms. She then realized how stupid she must've looked when she slid across the bed and fell on the other side face first. She started to chuckle. 

"Did I really look that bad?"   
  
  
Beast Boy who was now rolling on the floor laughing nodded. "Oh yeah! You should've seen your face! Never have I seen you do something so stupid!" Raven continued to chuckle and walked over to Beast Boy. He finally stopped laughing and sat up. Raven seated herself on the floor next to him.   
  
  
"So, did you have any plans this afternoon Raven?" Raven shook her head.

"Not really."   
  
  
Beast Boy smiled. "Wanna see if the others wanna hang out at the mall?"   
  
  
Raven nodded. She stood up and walked towards her door. She opened it and turned back to Beast Boy. "Only one thing though, you're not going anywhere until you change out of that outfit." She left her room in a fit of laughter.   
  
  
Beast Boy stood dumbfounded. "Hey! What's wrong with the suit!? It's a classic look!"

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

There, done. Happy St. Patrick's Day. ^_^

-Raven A. Star

**ED, EDD N EDDY** and all related characters and elements are trademarks of Cartoon Network. (The "Catch Me and I'll Give You Me Pot O' Gold" Belonged to Jonny who belonged to Ed, Edd n Eddy belonged to…you know where, I wrote it above. O_o)

TEEN TITANS (c) Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. TEEN TITANS and all related characters and elements are trademarks of DC Comics. All Rights Reserved.


End file.
